


Liar

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: A Simple Text [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-12 01:45:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19556221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Liar

You stared at your older brother. “What’s your problem?”

“I’m sorry!” He sighed. “I thought that you had a right to know. I don’t want to see you getting hurt…again.”

“This is ridiculous!” You hissed at him. “What, I finally find a nice girl that makes me happy and you have to sit there making shit up.” Your eyes narrowed at him. “I don’t get it. You’re my big brother, you should want me happy.”

Dean sat back, shaking his head. “I do, that’s why I’m telling you this.” He pointed out, his green eyes watching the emotions play across your face. “Kayla isn’t your happy ever after, sis.” It was taking everything in him to keep this civil, and not to slap some damn sense into your head. “The last thing I want is to have to sit here and tell you that the girl you’re talking to is only after…one thing…but I have to.”

You grabbed your jacket and slid out of the booth, pain in your eyes. “I can’t believe you. The first time I really like a girl, and you sit there trying to ruin things.” You pulled your jacket on and pulled your hair from the back of your jacket. “Just because you can’t find a decent woman doesn’t mean you have to hurt the rest of us.”

His eyes fell before you started walking away towards the door. “Damn it.” He muttered.


End file.
